The present invention relates to cabinets and in particular to a hinge support system for cabinet doors wherein the cabinet doors are of the type which open and retract into the cabinet.
Wide and tall doors that are designed to recess into a cabinet, when opened, have a tendency to fall down when opened 90.degree. and before they can be pushed back into the cabinet. The weight of the doors is unsupported and causes the door to skew downwardly, making it necessary for the door to be picked back up into the plumb position and guided back into the cabinet. The reverse occurs when pulling the door back out to close the cabinet.
This results in difficulty in opening and closing the door and damage to the door edges and the cabinet due to undesired scraping.
Doors of this type can be seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,703,325; 3,339,995; 2,936,206 and 3,456,995.
Various types of support systems have been proposed for overcoming this problem and for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,177 a complex mechanical structure is provided for the opening and closing of a safe door.